


Running Down a Dream Part 3

by eminwonderland



Series: Running Down a Dream [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminwonderland/pseuds/eminwonderland
Summary: After a road race leads to a steamy night with Dean, things have taken an unexpected turn.





	Running Down a Dream Part 3

_“It’s better if I just show you. We won’t have to wait too much longer. Just, don’t freak out ok?” He lies down on the couch and closes his eyes._

_Confused, you stay quiet. Now you’re convinced something’s not right, Jake’s behavior is verging on unhinged and you’re worried about what he’s going do._

_A few minutes later Jake starts to convulse and his fingernails grow long and sharp, as do his teeth. He stands, letting out a howl and you scream._

 

—-

 

Dean’s POV

 

“Tell me you got something, Sam,” I snap as soon as I pick up the phone. I don’t mean to, but if Y/n’s in trouble I need to find her fast.

 

“It’s thin,” my brother answers with a huff. “But it looks like there was a guy who worked at the mill not too long ago before he was fired.”

 

“And?”

 

“He used to date Y/n.”

 

“So what? Newly made werewolf goes on revenge rampage?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Where does he live?”

 

“He’s got a place at the edge of town. But, Dean-.”

 

“But, nothing, Sam. I’m going now. Text me the address and meet me there.”

 

“Ok. Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Be careful.”

 

Tossing my phone onto the seat and gripping the steering wheel, I press down on the gas.

 

—-

 

“Shut up!” Jake yells.

 

Pain bursts across your face and you see stars. Blinking to clear them, your mouth fills with saliva as a metallic tang swirls over your tongue.

 

“I’m sorry. Shit! Just be quiet ok?”

 

“Jake, please. Just let me go.”

 

“No. You’ll see, it’s gonna be great. We’ll get back together and we’ll be better than ever. Now I don’t know how this works exactly, but I know I need to bite you.” He leans close, his breath hot and smelling of rotted meat.

 

 

“What?! No!” Wrenching your head away from him, you twist your wrists, struggling to get free. It’s a futile battle, but you persist.

 

“Just stop wiggling.” His hand closes around your neck while you continue your quest to get free. “I said stop!” he yells again and his hand tightens.

 

Tears stream down your face, your voice just a whisper as you say, “Jake, please. Please stop.” Still twisting your wrist, the rope burns and cuts your skin.

 

“It’ll be fine, just relax.”

 

With one last pull you free your right hand. “No, Jake! Stop!” you yell, pushing him off.

 

Off balance, he falls back to the floor in front of the couch. “You bitch! Just listen!” He leaps, sending you and the chair backward and your head bounces off the ground with a sickening thud.

 

He’s on you, his nails digging into your skin and it takes you a moment to get your bearings and realize the chair is in pieces under you; you’re no longer bound. Arms and legs scrambling, hips bucking, you try to get him off of you, but he’s strong and holds you down easily.

 

His nails are like hooks sinking deeper into your skin, tearing your flesh; you cry out, but it’s no use. Suddenly white hot pain spreads across your neck and shoulders.

 

—-

 

Dean’s POV

 

Pulling into Jake’s driveway, light and shadow thrash behind the living room curtains. I jump out of the Impala and as I’m running up the walk I hear Y/n scream. I’m up the steps and stomping down the door to find Jake on top of Y/n, biting her.

 

“No!”

 

Running over and kicking him off her, I aim my gun. He growls, lunging before I can get a shot off. In a heap of arms and legs we fall to the floor causing me to lose my grip on the gun and it clatters away. Straight-arming Jake, I pat the floor around me with my other hand in search of my weapon as he snaps viciously at my face. He’s losing more and more to himself to the werewolf side.

 

Giving up the search, I punch him, hoping to knock him off balance. I’m ready to hit him again when Y/n leaps onto his back; latching on like a possessed koala backpack. Her eyes shut tight; she clings to him as he whips from side to side trying to shake her loose.

 

“Dean!”

 

Sam runs in, gun trained on Jake.

 

“Don’t kill him! He bit her! Get the vials!” I yell, chucking him my keys.

 

He’s back out the door as soon as the keys reach his hands. 

 

—-

 

You’re holding tight to Jake as he flails to get you off his back. Suddenly he throws himself against the couch. The back of his head connects with your forehead with a crack of bone. His body is heavy on top of yours as you’re squished under him. The weight is gone suddenly and, without the weight holding you in place, you sink to the floor.

 

Sounds of a struggle are all around you; Dean’s yelling and glass breaks, but you’re too woozy and dizzy to open your eyes.

 

*BANG*

 

You’re vaguely aware of something dropping next to you on the floor.

 

“Y/n? Hey, you hear me?” Large hands grip you under your arms and you’re dragged into Dean’s lap as he cradles your head.

 

“Dean,” you croak, struggling to open your eyes. When you finally do you’re met with his brilliant green ones.

 

“Yeah, I’m here, you’re gonna be ok. Dammit! Sam!”

 

“Dean!”

 

It’s the last thing you hear before your eyelids grow too heavy to hold up and they flutter shut as your head lolls to the side.

 

—-

 

Six months later

 

You’re zipping through the light traffic, rushing to get home, until you have to stop at a red light. You spent a little too much time at the grocery store picking up a few last minute items and now you’re worried about the roast in the oven. Anxiously drumming the steering wheel, a car pulls up next to you, catching your eye.

 

Looking over, the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen is watching you. When your eyes meet his, he gives you a wink while he revs the engine of his sleek black car. Cocking an eyebrow, you rev yours in answer. The light changes and you’re off, quickly passing the town limits with the black car right on your tail. The highway stretches out in front of you and suddenly the black car passes by you. A few minutes later you’re pulling into the garage right behind it.

 

“You’re lucky it’s a straightaway to the bunker!” you call, climbing out of your car.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Dean calls back.

 

“Yeah, you’d never catch me on the turns.”

 

Dean lifts his eyebrows in doubt, “Is that so?” He pulls you into him, his scent filling your nose as you instinctively nuzzle into his neck.

 

“Yes, that’s so.”

 

“I don’t know,” he says, running his hands down your back and over your ass. “I think I handle curves pretty well.”

 

You’re about to retort when his lips capture yours. Melting into the feel of his lips, of his tongue sliding over yours and of his arms around your waist, you forget everything but him.

 

“You were saying?” He smirks as he pulls away.

 

“Hmm,” you ask dreamily.

 

The door to the garage opens and Sam appears, “Y/n, something’s beeping in here.”

 

“Shit!” You dash away and into the kitchen. Thankfully the roast was only in the oven a few extra minutes. You set it on the stove to cool, while you get the rest of dinner ready. Buzzing around, you notice Dean has brought in the groceries from your car.

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

“Of course. You need me to put any of this away?”

 

“Nope, using all of it. You can go hang with Sam.”

 

He comes up behind you, lips at your ear, arms draping around your waist. “But I love watching you zip around like some mad scientist,” he says, his breath sending waves of pleasure down the side of your body.

 

Turning in his arms, your eyes meet his and a little smile tugs at one corner of his mouth telling you he knows exactly what he does to you. “Dean Winchester, if you don’t stop distracting me and get out of this kitchen right now, you’ll be eating cereal for dinner,” you say it sweetly, but there’s a glint in your eye and an arch in your brow.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He practically runs out of the kitchen.

 

—-

 

Later that night, after dinner and a movie, Dean’s guiding you to your room. As soon as the door shuts he’s on you. Clothes drop a trail to your bed until you’re naked underneath him. His fingers trace the white lines scarring the base of your neck. The scars from the night your life changed forever.

 

He kisses them, nosing the juncture of your neck and shoulders as he settles between your thighs. Coming up, his lips connect with yours and he sucks your bottom lip into his mouth as you run your fingers up his neck and through his hair. Trailing kisses down to your breasts, Dean sucks your nipple into his mouth; you moan, lifting against him as his tongue swirls your hardening bud and his thumb teases its twin.

 

Continuing his trek south, Dean kisses the dip between your hip and thigh, inhaling the scent of you as he feathers your folds with his tongue.

 

Licking a line up to your swollen bundle of nerves, he gives it a quick flick as his finger pushes through your folds. Tongue and fingers working together, he expertly teases your most sensitive spots until your walls start fluttering. Then he curls his fingers, brushing over your sensitive mound, as he sucks your clit between his lips, pushing you to the edge until your orgasm crashes over you and you come calling out his name.

 

Crawling up your body, his cock bumps against your entrance. Lining him up, you wrap your legs around him as he sinks into your wanting core. Letting out a moan when his base meets your pelvis, he waits only a moment before thrusting into you again.

 

He continues the easy pace; enjoying every slide of skin, every roll of pleasure. Over and over he drives into you until he knows your close; your hips lifting, your breath hitching and your moans coming faster.

 

He laces his fingers with yours and, rolling his hips, he increases his pace. Your orgasm builds and builds until you come around him. Dean’s hips stutter as you pull him with you and he comes with a final thrust.

 

“Oh, god, Y/N!”

 

Dropping down, he nestles his head between your breasts as the two of you come down. After a few minutes he finally stirs.

 

“You ever regret your decision, Y/n?” He looks up at you, his green eyes guarded, as his chin scruff rubs against your soft skin.

 

“Dean, the only reason I’m alive is because of you. I will never regret it.” Tears sting your eyes and your hand shakes as you bring it to his cheek. It’s as if your body is rushing to affirm your words.

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean anything, I…” He stretches up, kissing you once. “I grew up in this life; you got dropped into it. I’m just checking in.”

 

His words calm you, “Never, Dean. I’ll never regret it.”

 

“Good,” he settles back onto your chest and you pull him tighter, hoping he can feel just how much you care about him. You stay like that in comfortable silence, fingers running through his hair until you slip into a dream.


End file.
